HTF Concrete Angels
by JosiePink64
Summary: Angel had married an abusive jerk and beats the stuffing out of her, Lifty and Shifty. Will they survive before it's too late? The song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.


Hey, it's me, JosiePink64, and guess what? I made a new fanfiction. Check it out!

Title: HTF Concrete Angels

Summary: Angel had married an abusive jerk and beats the stuffing out of her, Lifty and Shifty. Will they survive before it's too late? The song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.

Plot: Angel is a single mother, never married, who lived in Happy Tree Town with her twin sons, Lifty and Shifty, which she loves them very much. The twins are anti-social, but still have each other. Angel is a green raccoon with long hair, emerald green eyes, a green dress, a green vest, a jade pendant, green boots, a green hat, a green veil, white gloves and reading glasses. And Lifty and Shifty are also green raccoons, which they look identical except that Shifty is the older brother and wears a fedora. Since Lifty and Shifty are children, they are also thieves and cause mischief, but Angel doesn't care because she still loves them. Angel loves her sons as well as they love her. They don't have enough money for school, but Angel teaches them how to read, write and talk. One day, Angel was married to a tale male raccoon with brown and black fur, black hair, a business suit and a fedora; he has an unknown name. Angel never knew that he was abusive, murderous, cold-hearted and hated children. Later, he became Angel's husband and Lifty and Shifty's stepfather. Then, he abuses Lifty and Shifty a lot by beating the stuffing out of them, which made Angel, not please. Angel tried to tell him to stop, but he hit her, which made Lifty and Shifty cry when they watch this. Luckily, Angel had to calm them down, which made them feel better.

A/N: What can possibly go wrong? Just start the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTF, except for Angel (Lifty and Shifty's mother), the ghost forms of Lifty, Shifty and Angel (when they died in the end) and that nameless raccoon guy. I also don't own the song, Concrete Angel. Martina McBride does. Anyway, Happy Tree Friends belongs to Mondo Media.

Lifty and Shifty were sitting near a corner, covered in bruises after their abusive stepfather hit them. Their mother, Angel, who was also covered in bruises after her husband hit her, became worried and comforted her twin sons. They smiled at their caring mother.

"Don't worry, boys, you'll be safe, with me." she said to them. "I love you. And remember, I will always be there for you no matter what."

The twins smiled.

"Thanks, mom." said Shifty.

"Yeah, we love you, mommy." Lifty replied.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

One day, Angel was confronting with her abusive husband.

"Please, you gotta stop hurting them! They're just kids!" Angel cried.

"Who cares about those kids!" he said. "They're just pipquicks and outcasts!"

"But I do!" she cried. "They're my sons! And I will always love them no ma-" she was interrupted when her husband hit her and beated her to a pulp, which made Lifty and Shifty watch in shock and cry.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

When the husband stopped, he said "Worthless." and walked away. Luckily, she got up, all bruised, as she calmed Lifty and Shifty down.

"Calm down, boys, everything will be okay." she said.

The twins smiled when they stopped crying.

"We know." they said.

Angel hugged her twin children as they smiled.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

Later that evening, Angel heard gunshots. When she went to check, she saw her husband, with a gun, glaring at the dead bodies of Lifty and Shifty. They were both shot through the chest by their stepfather. She gasped in shock as she went to call the police.

"Help! 911! My children were shot and killed by my husband! You better come! Hurry!" she cried.

"Don't worry, ma'am. The police will be on their way." a voice on the phone said as it hung up.

Suddenly, Angel turned around and saw her husband behind her, glaring at her as he aimed the gun at her chest.

"No!" she cried. "Don't-"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But you and your twins deserve it."

Then, he pulled the trigger and shot Angel through the chest as she fell to the ground; she was dead.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

When the police arrived, they saw the abusive husband/stepfather with a gun as he held his hands high, knowing that he surrendered. Then, they saw the dead bodies and Lifty, Shifty and Angel on the floor. The police arrested him for child abuse and the murder of his wife and stebsons and is going to prison for a long time as they draped the three corpse in white sheets, including Angel's corpse.

_"Thank you."_ Angel's voice whispered into the air as no one heard it.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

The next day, Angel's corpse was in a coffin, along with Lifty and Shifty's corpses, and was buried in the cemetery. There was a tomstone with the statue of Angel as an angel mother holding her twin sons, Lifty and Shifty, as her angel children. The writing on the tombstone said

_Here lies Angel_

_Along with her sons, Lifty and Shifty_

_Angel (1978-2012), Lifty and Shifty (2004-2012)_

_We miss them, but they will never be forgotten_

_She and her angels will forever rest in peace_

Many tree friends were at Lifty, Shifty and Angel's funeral as they all left. By the time the funeral ended, a familar transparent figure stood near the tombstone as she watched; it was Angel's ghost. Her ghost wore a white long sleeved dress, white gloves, a white veil and her pendant.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Then, two more transparent figures came next to her; they were ghosts of her two sons, Lifty and Shifty, who died along with her. Their ghosts wore big white shirts and they have wispy tails on their lower bodies. In death, Shifty's ghost still wears his fedora. Angel's ghost smiled at the ghosts of her twins and patted their heads.

_"Hey, we're finally together."_ Shifty's ghost said.

_"Yes, Shifty, and we'll always be together forever."_ Angel's ghost said.

Lifty's ghost nodded in agreement.

_"Mommy, can our spirits go home now."_ Lifty's ghost asked.

_"Yes. Yes we can."_ Angel's ghost smiled.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

Then, the three ghosts held hands and walked home together to spend their afterlives together through eternity as they faded and disappeared without a trace. It was a happy ending.

N/A: Wasn't that heart-warming? I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


End file.
